


Take My Breath Away

by Moxley_Mox018



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, Almost Deaths, Almost accidents, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Character Death, Cheating boyfriends, Falling In Love, Goofy Dean, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oneshot, Sad Seth, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Smut, smut galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxley_Mox018/pseuds/Moxley_Mox018
Summary: Seth didn’t think he had anything left after he found out that his boyfriend, Finn, has been cheating for months and finally left him. What will happen when he meets a certain auburn haired man on the side of the road that sweeps him off his feet?  Will it change his perspective or will he be alone forever?





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be done ages ago, butttt i finally finished it just now. It’s something I just threw together and am hoping for the best! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did!

The night had been dark and stormy, just like it had been for the past three nights in a row. It had Seth immediately pulling his hood up over his head as he walked out of the local convenience store in which he worked at. He tried his best to avoid the puddles in the parking lot, preferring to keep his achy feet dry, but he wasn’t so lucky.

He cursed under his breath as his foot sunk into a deep puddle, soaking both his shoe and sock. Now he had to deal with a soggy shoe and a wet fucking foot on the way home.

“How fucking lovely,” he mumbled to himself. 

This was not how his day way supposed to go. Or more like this wasn’t how his life was supposed to go. His mind had felt rather cloudy since the night three days before when his boyfriend of three years had officially left him for another man. A man that he had been seeing behind his back for almost four months now. And the pure thoughts of it were killing him.

With a quick click of a button, he unlocked his car and slipped inside and out of the rain. He shivered a little at the chilliness of the air that filtered through the vents as he started it up. Wrapping his arms around himself as an attempt to keep warm for now, he had started to slip back into his own head. 

How had he never picked up on it? Finn never really gave him any suspicion that he had been cheating or anything of the sort. He was almost always present after their classes throughout the week, and he still went home with him to see his family over the holidays without any sort of fuss or tension whatsoever. Their lovemaking had never changed either. Things were very much normal between the two. So where had it all gone wrong? 

The only thing that Seth could think of, was that he just wasn’t good enough. He had heard the phrase from his dad plenty of times throughout his teenage years. The man never seemed to approve of anything he did. He hated his choice in friends, hated the way he grew his hair out, and hated the way that he liked to dress. Even with graduating as the valedictorian of his class, his father still wasn’t happy. To him, there was always room for Seth to fix something, anything. 

He had even said the same about his relationship. His father’s own words had been that “Finn deserved more than what he could ever give him.” Seth was starting to believe it now. He just wasn’t good enough for his ex, which was probably why he had cheated on him in the first place. 

It hadn’t taken long for the hurt to grow to be evident in his features. His eyes were sad, dull, and longing. They were also a bit red and swollen from his constant crying. The dark bags forming below them had also alerted his roommate/ best friend, Roman, that he hadn’t been getting much sleep lately either. The real kicker though was the dull ache that he felt in his chest which had hurt more than anything that he could’ve ever imagined. 

He had spent more time crying than anything since it happened, feeling too numb and broken to do much else. His school work? Forgotten. Eating? Only when Roman reminded him to. CrossFit? He barely got out of bed if he didn’t have to, let alone got out of bed to go work out. Besides, he didn’t have anyone else to look good for anymore. His job was really the only thing that got him up and outside of the apartment, but it didn’t do much to help his mind any. 

Glassy brown eyes stared out at the road as he put on his seatbelt and attempted to drive. The only sounds that could be heard, were the rain beating on the glass, the soft strum of the guitar through the stereo, and Seth’s own heavy breathing. 

His hands gripped the wheel a little tighter as he drove down the road. All had been peaceful for a bit until he flicked the turn signal on a little too angrily to alert the driver that had been riding his ass for the past ten minutes, that he was just gonna take the back way home. Even if the back way was an extra ten minutes longer. At least the drive would allow him extra time to think. 

Work had been a disaster as it usually was. Too many people, demanding too much at once was enough to make an already mentally and physically exhausted 23 year old feel ten times worse. All he wanted was to go home, take a nice hot shower and just relax. It was a Friday night, also known as ‘Pizza and Beer Night’, in his and Roman’s shared apartment. His stomach rolled in anticipation of the meal that he was going to consume before it began to churn for a completely different reason. 

His whole body jerked as his focus was brought back to the road in front of him. Seemingly out of nowhere, a guy appeared alongside the road. Seth had to jam his foot against the brake, swerving a little to avoid taking the guy out. The last thing he needed today was to go to jail for hitting a pedestrian. But then again, the guy was walking in the dark with no trace of reflective clothing on his body. He had practically been begging to get hit. 

Seth’s breathing picked up as he pulled over to the side of the road. It had been too close of a call and his heart was fully aware of that as it pounded away in his chest. Chocolate brown eyes had been squeezed shut tight in an attempt to help him get his breathing under control. It had worked for all of five minutes before the man in question was gently knocking at his drivers side window. 

An unmanly screech ripped its way out of Seth’s throat as he jumped, just about smacking his head off the roof of his car.

“This is how it ends,” he thought to himself. “Ripped to pieces by a guy I almost ran over is definitely not how I wanted to go..”

Another knock against the glass drew him out of his mind. His eyes slowly glanced up towards the figure standing outside his car. If it weren’t for the sound of his heart pounding in his ears, he would’ve heard the guy trying to speak to him.

A signal for him to put the window down had him shaking his head all over again. There was no way that he was going to let this guy get him that easily. He wasn’t that stupid.

Instead, he cracked the window slightly, enough to where the man would be able to hear him. 

“What the fuck man, you almost hit me!,” the man rasped out, as if he was out of breath from the whole experience as well. 

“Me?! Well what about you? What the fuck were you doing on the side of the road in the dark with no reflectors on? You were practically asking to be hit!,” Seth shot back in disbelief. 

“I was just walking home dude. My car’s in the shop and I didn’t have anyone to pick me up,” the man let out a sigh. “Look, I’m sorry I came off so harsh. You just scared the shit out of me is all.”

Seth let out an uneasy chuckle, relaxing slightly. “I scared the shit out of you? YOU scared the shit out of ME.”

“Sorry about that, I really am,” he chuckled, the rough, almost attractive, sound swirled around in Seth’s mind as he felt a familiar tingle in his belly. He quickly dismissed the thought though. It was way too early to think about someone else in that context, let alone a guy that he just about fucking ran over on the side of the road. 

“It’s alright..,” Seth let out another small huff of air, letting himself relax fully, the fear ebbing away as he gazed out at the man. He knew he should probably be afraid. This whole scene reminded him of something straight out of a horror movie. But for some odd reason, he really wasn’t scared anymore. 

Now that the initial shock of the incident had blown over, he almost felt comfortable. Or maybe he was so miserable with himself that he was open to the idea of possibly getting mangled or murdered. Either way, the next words that spilled from his lips had surprised not just him but the other male as well. 

“Why don’t I give you a ride? You know, as an apology for almost running you over.. It’s the least I could do..,” Seth said casually at first, only to feel his heart lurch in his chest. 

“Uh, you’re not gonna like, abduct me or something. Are you?”

“N-no.. I would never..” Seth trailed off.

“I’m just jacking with you, man. You don’t seem like the ‘cold blooded killer’ type,” he chuckled as he made his way to the other side of the car. With a shaky hand, Seth pressed the button to unlock the door for the stranger. 

The sight that he was presented with when the guy had opened the passenger door was nothing like Seth could have ever expected. A tall, but lean frame gently wedged it’s way into his passenger seat, a bit wet as he was dressed in nothing but a dark t shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. Soaking wet sandy colored hair was smoothed down against it’s owners head. His perfectly chiseled jaw had been covered in a light dusting of red facial hair. 

He was absolutely beautiful, just like his voice had been. 

The man’s eyes were what stuck out to Seth the most though. For some reason, a person’s eyes seemed to be the first thing that he had noticed about people, including his ex. Finn had had the perfect shade of ice blue eyes. His dark brown hair had complemented them perfectly, along with the soft features and god like body to go along..

This man’s soft ocean blue eyes, however, had put Finn’s to shame by a long shot. Hell, the man’s whole appearance had put his ex to shame. And as if it couldn’t get any better, he had looked directly at Seth and smiled, showing off the most perfect set of pearly whites and dimples that he had ever seen. Now, Seth’s heart was pounding for a completely different reason.

“Composure, Seth. Keep your composure,” his mind yelled at him as his mouth struggled to think of something to say. He didn’t need to be acting like a fool in front of this guy, no matter if he knew him of not. 

“The name’s Dean by the way,” the man - Dean - said as he occupied himself with the seatbelt. “And you are..?”

“Fucked..,” Seth replied before realizing his mistake. “SETH.. fuck.. my name is Seth..” His hands went to his face on instinct as he tried to hide the redness of his cheeks. So much for trying not to look stupid. 

“Geez, at least let me buy you a drink first, Seth,” the man teased, making Seth’s face feel even hotter. “No but seriously, it’s a pleasure to meet you.. even if you almost killed me.”

“Oh cmon, I thought we were past that,” Seth let out a frustrated huff, dragging his hands down his face before resting them back against the steering wheel. 

“I was just teasing you, lighten up a little,” the little bump of an elbow against his arm left his skin with a tingling feeling.

Seth let out a tense chuckle as he slowly pulled off the side of the road. His mind had calmed down a bit since the initial shock of almost hitting Dean had slowly faded away. All that was left was the slight flutter of his heart as the man in question hummed along to the radio in the seat beside him. 

“So Seth, tell me about yourself,” Dean spoke up a few minutes later, having had enough of the quiet. 

“I don’t really know what you’d wanna know. I’m kinda boring.”

“Nonsense. The only boring people I know are tax collectors and old women with cats. And seeing that you’re not old, or a woman, and you’re wearing a pretty sick looking band hoodie, I can tell you’re not boring. So now, go ahead tell me about yourself,” the eccentric man spoke, blue eyes glancing over in his general direction. 

With Seth’s eyes glued to the road, he had completely missed the way that those eyes trailed over his own features, checking him out not so discreetly. 

“Well uh, I go to college.”

“What’s your major?” 

“I wanted to go for architecture but my dad thought I’d be better off doing something with computer science.”

“Well why didn’t you go for what you wanted to?,” Dean asked softly.

“Because I’m tired of not being good enough for his liking,” Seth replied bitterly, not caring that he was telling a complete stranger about his sob story of a life. 

“It’s your life though dude. I’d rather live it the way I want to than to try and please someone who obviously seems like he’s never pleased in the first place,” he had offered. 

“I know, it’s just stupid is all. He’s been like that ever since I was little. Never approved of anything I ever did.”

“Well that’s bullshit. Your dad sounds like a real dick, man.”

Seth snorted a little at how bold the other man was. As much as he felt like he should stick up for his family, he couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle. Dean wasn’t wrong at all. “He sure is.. but since I told you something about me, I wanna know stuff about you too.”

“Oh where to start, where to start,” Seth could practically hear the smile in Dean’s voice. 

“Well I’ll be 24 on the same day that Pearl Harbor happened all those years ago. I’m a big believer in horoscopes, aliens, and Bigfoot, of course. I also eat my sandwiches with the crusts on, like a real man. I have a pet spider, well not really a pet because he just lives in my window, but his name is Xavier,” Dean rambled on as Seth chuckled away over in the drivers seat.

“Horoscopes, aliens, and Bigfoot, huh? What a damn combination,” he laughed, chancing a quick glance over at Dean, his stomach doing somersaults at the bright, dimpled smile on his face.

“You bet,” he grinned. “It’s all part of being a Sagittarius. We tend to have a great sense of humor.”

“I can tell.. I bet you couldn’t guess my sign though,” the brunette challenged.

“Oh I bet I could. What’s your wager?” 

“Hmm,” Seth thought for a second. “If you get it right, I’ll take you for ice cream.”

“Ahh, the perfect kind of wager,” Dean grinned, rubbing his palms together excitedly before extending one out for him to shake. “You got yourself a deal cowboy.”

Another laugh worked it’s way out of Seth as he carefully shook Dean’s hand. The roughness of the older man’s hand felt good against his own. He could only imagine how they’d feel on his-

“Woah now, slow the fuck down and remember your composure Seth,” he reminded himself mentally as he rid his mind of those tantalizing thoughts. 

The destination had been forgotten at that point, that was if Dean had even given Seth an address to drive to in the first place. He couldn’t really remember much since they had started their journey. So Seth just drove around aimlessly, not really wanting to give this up just yet. 

He was actually enjoying being in Dean’s presence. Even if he had only met the guy about an hour or so ago, it was almost like he had known him longer. He had managed to take away the pain that Seth had been feeling previous to the encounter. It had been tucked away in the back of his mind for him to worry about later. 

After a few minutes of Dean studying Seth, he had finally come up with his guess. 

“Gemini.”

“What the- how the fuck did you know that?” Seth beamed, in shock that Dean had actually guessed correctly. 

“You adapted fairly quickly to me being here. Even though you were scared shitless at first. Which, might I add, was sorta cute. Adaptability and curiosity are traits specific to that one. And you sure do seem like a curious fella to me. So yeah, Gemini.” Dean said with a cheeky smirk, making Seth blush as he shook his head.

“Ice cream it is, I guess.”

————————————

Pizza and beer had been long forgotten by the time Seth had pulled into the nearest Dairy Queen parking lot. The sound of Dean’s wheezing laughter filled his ears as they both climbed out of his car. The older man had just gotten done telling him about the time that he claimed to have seen Bigfoot in his backyard, only to find out that it had been a tree the whole time. 

“I so can’t believe you fell for that,” Seth’s nasily laughter mixed with Dean’s as they made their way inside. 

A grin made its way onto the man’s handsome face as he opened the door for Seth. “everyone makes mistakes now and then.”

“Like me almost obliterating you.”

“Hey now, I wouldn’t consider that a mistake. Maybe on my part, but I don’t regret it for a second. I got to meet you, didn’t I?”

Okay, Dean was literally flirting with him and it was making his insides feel all mushy. He kinda liked it.

“Indeed you did..,” Seth said softly, brown eyes gazing at the menu to try and avoid Dean’s eyes. His blush would’ve given away too much on how he was feeling. 

Speaking of his feelings, he wasn’t entirely sure what was going on inside his mind. When he had first met Dean, he had been scared shitless to be murdered. Now, the two were getting along better than some of Seth’s friends that he talked to on a daily basis. Enough to the point that Dean was flirting with him to no end. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking anything of the sort, considering the breakup, but his body was reacting to Dean. And he was enjoying every bit of it. 

“Are you a chocolate or vanilla type of guy?” Dean questioned, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

“Chocolate.. Vanilla is so bland.” Seth let out a tiny giggle at Dean’s overdramatic gasp. 

“I can’t believe you’d ever say such a thing,” the man mumbled before proceeding to order for the both of them. Seth had opened his mouth to protest before Dean held up a hand, hushing him.

As much as Seth wanted to say anything else, he fought against it. It was just ice cream. If Dean wanted to be a gentleman, he was going to just shut up and take it instead of being stubborn. 

After the guy behind the counter handed them each their respective cones, Dean led them to the booth closest to the door. A comfortable silence overcame them as they both licked at their ice cream. 

Seth’s curious brown eyes would occasionally glance up, taking in the movement of Dean’s pink tongue. 

“I wonder what else that tongue can do,” Seth thought to himself, or at least he thought so. 

“Come again, fella?,” Dean questioned, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

“Oh fuck, I didn’t.. I really didn’t say that out loud, did i?,” he sucked in a breath of air, slight panic running through him. 

“Oh but you did,” the older man grinned at him. 

“God Dean, I’m so sorry.. I-I don’t know what came over me,” the brunette chuckled awkwardly, scratching at his chin. 

“No need to be sorry at all.”

“But there is.. I j-just got out of a relationship where my boyfriend of three years has been cheating on me for months and I never even knew and I’m supposed to be sad about it and.. and..,” he babbled, trailing off a bit as he felt the tears creeping into his eyes.

“Hey hey.. you’re okay,” Dean’s look of genuine concern for him blew him away, no matter how upset he was. The free hand that wasn’t holding his ice cream, reached across the table to rest on top of Seth’s own shaky hand. 

“I’m sorry. It’s a little fresh I guess,” Seth sniffled lightly. 

“No matter how fresh it is, your ex is an asshole for ever doing something like that to such a beautiful and amazing guy.. Inside and out. I may not have known you for very long Seth, but I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach..,” Dean started, tracing little circles on the back of Seth’s hand with his thumb. 

“Look, I’m not really from around this area. I moved here about two years ago from Cincinnati. It was where I grew up my whole life. And also where I found my first love.. Her name was Renee. She was everything you’d ever want in a girlfriend. Sweet, funny, shy, kind, the whole nine yards.. I don’t know how I was fortunate enough to snag her. She was way too good for me,” the auburn haired male let out a sad chuckle, making Seth’s heart ache in his chest. 

“My life was complete. I had everything that I ever wanted.. Until one night she was driving home late from work. She was hit by a drunk driver, died instantly..,” 

The tears brimming Dean’s eyes had Seth turning his hand upright for him to hold. He wasn’t all that great at comfort, but he always made an effort to try. 

“My world fell apart after that. I mean, how can you move on after something like that takes away the one person that was holding you to the ground? Keeping you sane? Always making sure you felt loved? Since you were 15 years old.. It hurt. Still does sometimes.. But I moved out here for a chance at a better life. To move on. It’s what Renee would’ve wanted for me. To just be happy in any way I could. And Seth? Even though you almost hit me, maybe it was a blessing in disguise. Because I needed it. I needed you.” Emotional blue eyes stared back into his own.

“You’re the first person I’ve felt any kind of attraction for since Renee. It feels so surreal and ridiculous because I hardly even know you. But I know that I want you. In any way. I’ve never wanted to try something so badly.. I-I’m sorry.. that probably sounds a little creepy but-“

Dean was cut off by Seth getting up to slide into the booth beside him. A gentle hand reached up to cup the older man’s cheek as brown stared into blue. If they hadn’t been in public, Seth may even have given him a kiss or two.

“It’s not creepy.. I feel the same way,” he whispered loud enough for only them to hear. “You make the hurt from my break up just fade away. It really does feel surreal, but you’re right. Maybe it’s a sign..”

“I.. would it be too much if I asked you to stay with me tonight?,” Dean asked softly as Seth bit his lip. 

As much as he wanted to take Dean home with him, how would he explain it to Roman? He couldn’t just say “oh, this is dean. I almost hit him with my car and now he’s going to share a bed with me”. Roman would definitely beat his ass for being so reckless.

Then the idea hit him. He could rent a room at the motel downtown that he and Finn used to stay when they wanted a bit of privacy, or when Roman had had a date of his own at the apartment. Plus, Tyler always managed to give him the best deals. It wasn’t the best idea, but he really didn’t want to be away from Dean right now either. 

“We can’t go to my place because of my roommate, but I know somewhere we can go. It’s only right down the road,” Seth whispered. “Then I’m all yours for the night.”

That brought a tiny grin onto Dean’s face as they both climbed out of the booth. Their hands never left each other’s as Seth led the way back out to his car. 

——————————————

The ride to the hotel had been a relatively short one. Seth’s luck didn’t waiver as Tyler was the one on duty when he had went in. After a questioning look and a quiet promise to fill him in later, he traded sixty dollars in exchange for a room key. Hand in hand, they quietly made the way to their room. 

Seth swore that his heart was ready to pound out of his chest as he swiped the key card. He was really here, renting out a hotel room to spend the night with a guy other than the man he thought he was going to spend his life with. Instead, he was here with a different, insanely handsome man that he met barely a few hours ago. As wrong as it should feel, Seth just didn’t feel it. Something about it just seemed so right. 

He kicked his shoes off by the door before making his way over to the bed. He plopped down with a sigh, eyes cast in Dean’s direction. 

“So..,” he said, taking the seat next to Seth’s lounged form. 

“So.. what?,” Seth grinned up at him.

“I don’t know.. what do you want to do?”

“Hmm.. I may have a few ideas..,” Seth bit his lip as he sat up a bit. Reaching for the collar of Dean’s shirt, he pulled the taller man in to ghost his lips over the other males.

“Getting right to the point I see,” Dean chuckled softly.

“Maybe..,” Seth blushed as Dean kissed him fully. “Still kinda see what that tongue can do..”

His eyes fluttered shut as he felt the electricity spark between their lips. He wasn’t quite sure where the sudden confidence came from, but he wasn’t going to pass up this opportunity with the beautiful man above him. Kissing Dean was so very different from any time that he had ever kissed Finn, or anyone else for that matter. This had felt wholesome, easy, and oh so perfect. 

“Mm, so perfect.. so very perfect..,” Dean whispered against his lips before starting to trail them along Seth’s neatly trimmed jaw. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, exposing more of his neck for Dean, silently inviting him in. 

A soft grunt left him as the lips exploring his neck found his sweet spot. He felt a small smirk against his skin before Dean trailed his tongue over it, leaving little love bites. 

“H-holy fuck,” he let out a breath, feeling little kisses against his earlobe.

“You tell me what your boundaries are,” Dean whispered into his ear. “This goes only as far as you want it to..”

“Dean, I want it.. please.. I want all of you,” he turned his head to stare into Dean’s lust filled eyes. 

“Then I’m all yours,” the older male whispered. 

Seth grinned lightly as Dean’s lips reattached themselves to his neck. He bit at his bottom lip as the thin body beside him slowly shifted so that he had a leg on either side of Seth’s hips. The hand that wasn’t supporting Dean’s body, slowly found it’s way underneath the fabric of his band shirt, feeling the patch of dark hair around his belly button. 

A light blush crept onto his cheeks as his shirt was slowly taken off and tossed to the floor.

“Look at you..,” Dean muttered. “Every single inch of you is beautiful.”

“Oh just shut up and kiss me,” Seth giggled, trying to spare himself of the embarrassment as he pulled their lips together in a suffocating kiss. 

As their teeth and tongues clashed, Dean’s shirt had also been discarded. It had been Seth’s turn to run his hands alone the smooth planes of Dean’s light skin, making him shiver lightly. 

Feeling the need to be closer to the man above him, Seth slung a leg around his waist and pulled him closer. Both men let out a soft gasp as their clothed erections made contact for the first time. He could tell Dean was seriously packing, and it made him even more excited.

Before long, their pants had been tossed alongside their shirts on the floor. 

“Mm scoot up the bed a bit,” Dean mumbles against Seth’s lips. 

“Why?”

“Wanna show you what this tongue can do,” Dean grinned as Seth flushed yet again.

“I thought you forgot about that..”

“No chance in hell, darling.”

Once Seth had been resting comfortably against the pillows at the head of the bed, Dean’s mouth began its journey south. It didn’t take long to have Seth squirming and whining underneath him as he swirled his tongue around the brunette’s nipples. Which he had learned were very sensitive. 

Dean smirked to himself as his lips traveled even lower, to the waistband of Seth’s tight black briefs. He left little bites and kisses along the perfect ‘V’ line, prompting another round of moaning from the man below him. Using his teeth, he slowly pulled the offending material down and off completely.

He licked his lips as he took in the sight of Seth, as naked as the day he was born. His cheeks were flushed, his chest was rising and falling as he let out ragged breaths, and his dick throbbed in anticipation. Dean didn’t think he’s ever seen a sight so beautiful in his entire life. 

No time was wasted as he swallowed Seth down. He wasn’t all too familiar with blowjobs, considering he’s really only been with a girl, but the way Seth was falling apart underneath him, told him that he was doing just fine. As long as he was pleased, Dean was happy. 

 

“Oh fuck Dean.. gotta stop.. n-need you now,” Seth whined after a bit. As much as he was loving the warm, wet friction that Dean’s mouth was providing, he wanted him inside of him. And soon.

“Okay okay,” Dean chuckled, voice rough as he tapped a finger against Seth’s lips. He didn’t have to wait for long, as Seth sucked his finger into his mouth eagerly.

“Such a good boy..,” he praised the brunette, running a hand through the now messy bun at the back of his head. With a quick but gentle motion, Dean took it out, watching as a mass of dark curls surrounded Seth’s angelic face. 

After deciding Dean’s finger was wet enough, Seth slowly let go. He kept his eyes locked on Dean though, as his hand disappeared between his legs. A shiver ran through him as he felt the first finger against his entrance. God it’s been so long since his last time.. 

“If it hurts, just tell me and I’ll stop, okay?”

Seth nodded, biting on his bottom lip. He shut his eyes as the digit slowly slid inside of him. While not entirely painful, the feeling was a little foreign. Dean’s fingers were a little bit longer and thicker than Finn’s had been. 

It didn’t take long for Dean to open Seth up. He crawled up over top of Seth, looking down into his eyes. 

“Still want this?”

“Of course.. why wouldn’t I?”

“Because we don’t have any condoms..”

“I trust you Dean,” Seth said softly, staring into ocean blue eyes.

“Okay..” Dean nodded lightly as he lined himself up. Seth couldn’t help but tense up slightly as the tip slowly entered him. Even with preparation, nothing could prepare him for the burning sensation as Dean’s thick dick stretched him open. 

He let out a soft whimper, burying his face in Dean’s neck as he adjusted to his size. The whole time, his partner never ran short of sweet nothings to spill into Seth’s ears, praising him for taking him so well. 

When the pain faded away enough, Seth gave Dean the go ahead to start moving. The pain faded into pleasure, the pair both moaning softly before long. 

The whole thing was something Seth could’ve never ever dreamed of. He hated to compare every little thing Dean did to Finn, but the two were so strikingly different. He had known Finn for most of his life, while he had only known Dean for a few short hours, but yet Dean was everything that Finn never was.

Their climaxes had hit quicker than they both had anticipated. Both men were left soaked with sweat and panting softly. It was the best sex Seth had ever had, even though he’s only slept with one other person. 

Silence had overcame the both of them again as Dean climbed out of bed to get a wet rag. During that time, Seth took it upon himself to answer Romans twenty something messages.

“Went out.. explain more when I get home tomorrow,” Seth texted back simply, hoping Roman would let things go for now as he shut his phone off.

Dean returned to the bed shortly after, wiping the rag across the sticky spot on his belly. He tossed it carelessly across the room before he curled himself around Seth, spooning him from behind. The cold tip of his nose made Seth shiver as he buried his face in his neck, shutting his eyes.

“Goodnight darling,” Dean whispered, giving his neck a soft kiss. 

“Goodnight Dean..,” Seth whispered back, shutting his eyes as well.

Today was something that he wasn’t expecting at all. This morning he had woken up, feeling broken, like there wasn’t any hope. And now here he was, hours later, in bed with a man that made his pain ease. A man that showed him nothing but love and respect even though he barely knew him. 

It made Seth smile a little to himself as he listened to Dean’s even breathing behind him. He didn’t know what he did right to get the bit of luck on his side that brought Dean to him. Maybe Dean had been right after all, Seth almost hitting him was a blessing in disguise.

And for that, he was forever thankful.

**Author's Note:**

> Positive feedback is always a cool thing. Please feel free to drop a comment and kudos. They make my day!!


End file.
